Blindfolded and seduced
by Sumikoa
Summary: Being seduced by a guy you can't see.. but who is it? Multiple endings. Lemon. Designed so you read it as if you are the girl getting seduced. Will continue once I get some reviews! :
1. Chapter 1

It was while I was preparing dinner for my guests, making little plates of party dip, that he came up behind me. He was a shinobi – must be, because I hadn't heard a word. I know I'm not the most observant person ever, but as a shinobi myself, I'd like to think I would have heard a normal person trying to creep up on me. He pressed up his body close to mine, I could feel his strong muscular chest tight against my back and his legs were shoulder width apart and pressed against my arse and legs. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder as he leant down towards my neck.

I tried to move then, panicked at not knowing who my mystery assailant was. But it was no use; I was caught between his strong pressing form and the kitchen counter. He raised one hand and covered my eyes, though why he did that I didn't know - I couldn't see him anyway. Perhaps he thought it would be more exciting that way?

I wasn't too panicked, I knew it must have been someone from the party I was holding at the KazeKage's house, I could still hear them in the lounge. I'd been flirting with some of the guys all night, I was slightly drunk. The question was, who was it?

Obviously someone shy, they didn't want me to know who they were. So my mind jumped to Gaara, Chouji and Shikamaru. But then again, maybe they just thought it would be more exciting this way, so maybe it was Kankurou, or Kiba? All 5 I had been shamelessly flirting with. In the olden days, I might have been able to tell if it was Chouji by his size, but he had lost a lot of weight over the summer and as such I wouldn't be able to recognise him by touch from any of the others.

"Who is this?" I asked, pleased that my voice didn't come out as a squeak.

The person paused for a moment, and I waited patiently, curious as to if they would respond.

But they didn't.

That was when they started licking my neck. I could feel their tongue flicking lightly across my bare skin sending delicious shivers up my spine. They followed these licks with little butterfly kisses, and I was embarrassed to realise that I was moaning very softly. I heard a soft laugh and my mind snapped to attention. Could I remember what those five's laughs sounded like? I struggled to remember, but I couldn't.

The hand covering my eyes lifted off, and I blinked in the kitchen light, not really aware what was going on. I tried to move again, and was rewarded with a sharp bite on my neck that strangely I rather liked. I moaned in appreciation which encouraged more sharp nips. Seemed like I was going to get a love bite at the end of this.

He pressed up tighter against me, pinning by body to the counter so both his arms were free. I felt a soft silken fabric across my neck before I realised that it was being tied around my eyes.

"Please tell me who you are? I'm starting to get scared." I shivered.

The person hesitated and gave me a very soft gentle kiss on my jaw. I could tell he meant no harm and would stop if I asked.

"Just let me know if I know you? If I do, kiss my forehead." I asked.

The person turned my body slowly and just as gently kissed my forehead. I reached out my arms in front of me, and hit his body. Carefully mapping out his body with my hands, I reached up to his face. His hair was messy and while it was short, it wasn't as long as Shikamaru's. Other than that, I couldn't learn anything else.

Suddenly, he lifted me on to his shoulder, and – what with the air rushing past my ears-, I realised we had been transported somewhere. Feeling myself fall backwards and hit something cushiony, I realised he had slung me on to a bed.

I could feel his body over me. He let me trace his body again with my hands and through that I learnt that his arms were across from my shoulders and face, his legs were alongside mine, and his face was peering down at me.

I wanted to ask him what happened next but before I knew what was happening he had lent down and kissed me. He sucked on my lower lip and flicked his tongue at my lips enticingly. I willingly opened my mouth and twirled my tongue with his. I heard him moan and again wondered at his voice, and who he was.

I still had no idea.

…..

Author's Notes: Now for the fun part! No cheating! Put 5 numbers into a hat… 2,3,4,5 and 6. Pick one out. That is the chapter number you will be going to read next.

Then the final chapter you'll be reading is…

2 goes to 7

3 goes to 8

4 goes to 9

5 goes to 10

6 goes to 11

Hope you all understand! If not message me!

Please read and review! Who are you hoping for?


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever he was, he was definitely a good kisser. I felt a bit, well… 'wrong' kissing someone I couldn't see, but as I knew it had to be one of the five guys, I didn't feel so bad. Besides, it was really hard to think about the consequences of my actions, when someone was gently nibbling my lip.

Frustrated that I hadn't yet worked out who it was, I pushed up on the chest of the guy above me. Immediately after I shoved at his chest, 'something', I wasn't sure what, snapped my arms back and up over my head, pinning my hands together. My quick shinobi thinking led me to two explanations. One, that this guy was _not_ Kiba or Chouji. This I realised as he had managed to pin me using means over than ropes – whether this was with sand and so was Gaara, chakra lines meaning Kankurou, or shadow bonds meaning Shikamaru – I didn't know. But at least I had limited it down to three people rather than five.

While I was pondering this, I had been paying attention to the guy above me. This was a bad mistake. Trying to move, I found that quite simply, I couldn't. Not only were my hands tied together,but also my legs were now spread apart and pinned. I smiled, knowing that my ninja trousers would prove difficult to pry off if I was tied down. Though, whether I wanted any undressing to happen I wasn't yet sure. It was quite nice just doing this…

"Mmm," My words were smothered by another kiss that soon led to more nibbling on my neck. I decided to take a gamble knowing that my next statement would tell me who my mysterious seductor was.

"Mmm, do that again Kankurou" I said appreciatory as the guy's hand moved south towards my breast and gave it a squeeze.

The guy stopped, his breathing heavy, I waited patiently. Suddenly I felt a cold gust of air, and heard, more than felt, my top being ripped open. I knew now who it was. Only one person would have this reaction to being called Kankurou, and only one person could rip off a top without using his hands. I smiled evily.

"Mmm, Kankurou, touch me again" I whispered seductively, causing the guy to kiss me hungrily and squeeze at my exposed breasts more vigorously. I felt a bit mean for getting him angry, but I knew he would be too shy to give me anything more than gentle lover's kisses if I hadn't. And this felt oh so nice; it had been too hard to resist, so I hadn't.

This wasn't Kankurou that was for sure.

…..

Author's notes: Read and review please! So who could it be? Gaara or Shikamaru? Or is her thoughts wrong and it's someone else entirely? The next chapter you should read is chapter 7! Please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoever he was, he was definitely a good kisser. I felt a bit, well… 'wrong' kissing someone I couldn't see, but as I knew it had to be one of the five guys, I didn't feel so bad. Besides, it was really hard to think about the consequences of my actions, when someone was gently nibbling my lip.

Frustrated that I hadn't yet worked out who it was, I pushed up on the chest of the guy above me. Immediately after I shoved at his chest, 'something', I wasn't sure what, snapped my arms back and up over my head, pinning my hands together. My quick shinobi thinking led me to two explanations. One, that this guy was _not_ Kiba or Chouji. This I realised as he had managed to pin me using means over than ropes – whether this was with sand and so was Gaara, chakra lines meaning Kankurou, or shadow bonds meaning Shikamaru – I didn't know. But at least I had limited it down to three people rather than five.

While I was pondering this, I had been paying attention to the guy above me. This was a bad mistake. Trying to move, I found that quite simply, I couldn't. Not only were my hands tied together,but also my legs were now spread apart and pinned. I smiled, knowing that my ninja trousers would prove difficult to pry off if I was tied down. Though, whether I wanted any undressing to happen I wasn't yet sure. It was quite nice just doing this…

"Mmm," My words were smothered by another kiss that soon led to more nibbling on my neck. I decided to take a gamble knowing that my next statement would tell me who my mysterious seductor was.

"Mmm, do that again Kankurou" I said appreciatory as the guy's hand moved south towards my breast and gave it a squeeze.

I heard that deep laugh again, and I wondered if my guess had been correct. His actions seemed more enthusiastic anyhow; he was kissing me hungrily and squeeze at my breast more vigorously.

"Mmm, Kankurou, touch me again" I whispered seductively getting the response I wanted as he lifted my top up to get better access at my breasts. I was aching for him to take my bra off and was just about to ask when for the first time he spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint… but I'm not Kankurou" He said.

The weird thing was.

He didn't sound like Kankurou, Gaara or Shikamaru.

Author's Notes: Read and review please. Any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4

Whoever he was, he was definitely a good kisser. I felt a bit, well… 'wrong' kissing someone I couldn't see, but as I knew it had to be one of the five guys, I didn't feel so bad. Besides, it was really hard to think about the consequences of my actions, when someone was gently nibbling my lip.

Frustrated that I hadn't yet worked out who it was, I pushed up on the chest of the guy above me. Immediately after I shoved at his chest, 'something', I wasn't sure what, snapped my arms back and up over my head, pinning my hands together. My quick shinobi thinking led me to two explanations. One, that this guy was _not_ Kiba or Chouji. This I realised as he had managed to pin me using means over than ropes – whether this was with sand and so was Gaara, chakra lines meaning Kankurou, or shadow bonds meaning Shikamaru – I didn't know. But at least I had limited it down to three people rather than five.

While I was pondering this, I had been paying attention to the guy above me. This was a bad mistake. Trying to move, I found that quite simply, I couldn't. Not only were my hands tied together,but also my legs were now spread apart and pinned. I smiled, knowing that my ninja trousers would prove difficult to pry off if I was tied down. Though, whether I wanted any undressing to happen I wasn't yet sure. It was quite nice just doing this…

"Mmm," My words were smothered by another kiss that soon led to more nibbling on my neck. I decided to take a gamble knowing that my next statement would tell me who my mysterious seductor was.

"Mmm, do that again Kankurou" I said appreciatory as the guy's hand moved south towards my breast and gave it a squeeze.

I waited patiently for an answer to my question, but the guy didn't make any moves to answer. He seemed intent on continuing kissing me and exploring my upper half of my body. While I was enjoying myself immensely, I was disappointed that the guy hadn't reacted. I had hoped that if it wasn't Kankurou, he would have gotten angry in jealousy and reacted. Or if he was, then being the ego-centric guy Kankurou was, would be more enthusiastic or something.

So what gives? I couldn't figure it out.

…..

Author's Notes: Read and review please. Any guesses?


	5. Chapter 5

The guy appeared to not know where to start. I could tell he was appreciative of my body by the way he moved my clothes about trying to get to my skin and then kissing at it hungrily. It was frustrating in a way, and I writhed under him trying to encourage him to focus on one spot. I heard that deep laugh of his – definitely sexy, but annoying that I couldn't work out whose it was.

"Either take them off or get off me" I said referring to my clothes, frustrated at his almost childlike excitement to be touching me up. The guy laughed again, so I decided to take the action into my own hands.

Reaching blindly out with my hands, I felt up his body until I felt his hair. Then, rather viciously, I pulled his face down to mine and began to hungrily kiss his face trying to work out where his lips were. He must have appreciated my hunger for him, as he eagerly pressed his lips against mine and laughing at my lustfulness began to earnestly kiss me.

I could feel his hand begin to pull at the side of my top, so I lifted both arms up allowing him to pull it up over my head. We hadn't broken the kiss, apart for the brief moment when the top covered my face. He was like an animal. Wild. Hungry for me. And I could feel myself reaction to him in the same way. It was strange. But so sexy that he wanted me so badly.

!

I had almost forgotten that I was meant to be working out who it was! Just… he was moving at such a speed… one second he was kissing me, then he was kissing my neck, and then fondling my breast… I could barely keep up with all the different sensations, let alone stop to think!

I felt him pull me up on to his lap so that I was straddling him. I could feel his excitement pulsing through his trousers; it made me all the more lustful.

"Who are you?" I whispered breathlessly.

The guy laughed again.

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" I could hear from his voice that he was grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled back.

I know who it was.

…

Author's Notes: Please read and review. Have you worked out who it is?


	6. Chapter 6

Whoever he was, he was definitely a good kisser. I felt a bit, well… 'wrong' kissing someone I couldn't see, but as I knew it had to be one of the five guys, I didn't feel so bad. Besides, it was really hard to think about the consequences of my actions, when someone was gently nibbling my lip.

Frustrated that I hadn't yet worked out who it was, I pushed up on the chest of the guy above me. Immediately after I shoved at his chest, the guy grabbed my arms and kissing them gently pinned them by my side, trapping them with his legs. It appeared that he didn't want me to move just yet.

Was he shy? Maybe he didn't want me feeling his body just yet. Or maybe he was just turned on more by the fact that I was defenceless against him and couldn't move.

"Mmm," My words were smothered by another kiss that soon led to more nibbling on my neck. I decided to take a gamble knowing that my next statement would tell me who my mysterious seductor was.

"Mmm, do that again please" I whispered seductively. I was immediately rewarded by the same kissing on my neck, and he seemed encouraged for his hand moved to my top and began fondling with my breast.

I know who it was now, and knew exactly what I had to do to get him making me scream in pleasure.

"Please take it off" I moaned as he fumbled with my top and lifted it over my head. Despite his eagerness he was very gentle and his butterfly kisses sent shivers along my spine.

"Yes there!" I moaned as hesitantly his mouth moved to my breasts and began kissing them. Encouraged he pressed up against me, and I moaned lustfully as I felt how excited he was.

Clearly he was the type of guy who needed encouragement.

That was fine with me; it meant I got exactly what I wanted. And this guy was definitely a very giving lover.

I know exactly who he was.

….

Author's notes: Do you know who it is? Please read and review.


End file.
